


Butane

by Foxtrot_Echo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Slit/Nux, War Pups - Fandom
Genre: Mad Max - Freeform, War Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrot_Echo/pseuds/Foxtrot_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory starting at Nux's age 6. The years jump around a bit in chronological order until the movie. Friendship mostly. Some death. This is not a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 6

Year 6  
Dawn approached as Nux cradled his head sleepily against the cement wall of the Citadel. Eyelids growing heavy as thunderous growls of roaring engines were like soft lullaby’s soothing him off to dreams. At six years old he knew only a few things were certain. One, he like many that had come sprawling up from The Wretched below remembered nothing else but the stone Citadel walls. Two, ignoring the pangs hungry in your stomach that ached from the absence of aqua cola was necessary for survival. And Three, Immortan Joe was the almighty father who was revered and worshiped. Idolized like pharaoh, the incarnation of a living breathing god. Nux’s spotty fingers burned and felt numb from working with the Repair Boys as he clutched the edge of a mock windowsill. His eyes drifted over to a cockroach sprawling along the lines of the wall, eager to be tasted. Its iridescent shell turning colors in the angels and light. Nux thought about how beautiful it was before he plucked the creature up and dipped him into his mouth. Tasting was not an option when food was scarce so Nux crunched and swallowed the beetle in one fluid movement, a rare treat.  
“Nux” A jolt of electricity woke the boy from his daze upon hearing his name called from across the garage. Chains and cars hung suspended from the ceiling, parts and painted war boys littered the place where Immortan sanctioned his most precious vehicles to be fixed and recycled. Nux bobbed up to his predecessor. A lanky Repair Boy in training, perhaps barely over four thousand days old. “Fill it up, guzzaline. And for fucks sake don’t forget the extra fuel tank in the rear. Almost lost my head last time.” Nux eagerly shook his head yes repeating over and over the measures taken to fuel the pursuit car properly.  
“Don’t forget the second tank.” He repeated to himself and out loud at the same time.  
“What did you say!?” Nux squirmed when he heard the older boy lash out at him.  
“Don’t forget the second tank.” Nux repeated while trying eagerly not to get smacked across the head again. War boy culture was always violent and the pups were never spared this so early integration. The older boy smirked again, eager to show off to his friends about how he told this pup what to do, unfortunately to his embarrassment he was still a pup himself. As the other boys rounded off one by one, Nux finished up getting axel grease across his forehead in the process. He tried to rub it off but only made it worse by smudging it hard around his blue eyes. It began to sting as the nexus of the black tar foiled down the creases in his face, but even Nux knew he wouldn’t dare cry. 

That had been a mistake of his mates once. Some weeks back. An older War Boy had pestered the young pup into a corner, always looking for excuses to show their display of aggression and dominance. The pup had shed tears in his fit of fear and paid the price. The older pups eagerly pounded him into the Organic Mechanics. He came out paralyzed from the waist down and was tossed back to The Wretched. Nux never saw him again. The stories told of The Wretched were mostly lies laid out by Immortan Joe to keep his hand on them. Whispers of radioactive half-lives whose bodies were crumbling and falling apart filled the pups barracks at night. A scrappy pup named Slit turned around, settling in for the night.  
“I heard he was chop liver the moment he set foot down there.” Slit mouthed coming up from behind, the frightened War Pups whispering to themselves. He raised his arms up and jabbed one of them in the ribs, it was Nux. “Hear the next one will be you!” Slit smiled ear to ear. Nux tried to refrain the fear from blooming on his face and he looked back and scowled. In a significantly higher voice Nux replied.  
“Shut up Slit! Give it a rest!” Slit reached out of his bunk and flicked the mouthy war pup in the ear.  
“Eat shit Nux!” Slit retorted before finally giving in, turning around and lying on his back. Nux thumbed the pockets in his oversized cargo pants before climbing the bunk on top of Slit. He hated sharing a bunk with such a jerk. 

Slit was a born bully. Nearly twice the size of the other war boys his age he could easily pass for nine if not ten. His eyes blue like Nux, although a clouded and more muted shade. Slit walked the walls of the puppy dens in pride and knew one day he was going to make lancer. But inside his pride hid all his fears, that despite his stature and size, Slit was just as afraid as the rest of them. 

The next morning the pups were allowed to sleep in on account of helping the Repair Boys work on their cars until dawn. There was some Imperator who needed a war rig although the meaning of all of this didn’t concern Nux or his pals. The pups were roused at noon which means they skipped their high meal, breakfast.  
“Wake up you filthy pups!” Their bunks being kicked and shook by Garb. Garb was an older Repair Boy, too sick for war, too stupid for work, so they stuck him in charge of the pups, babysitting they called it. Garb however didn’t mind, but did little to keep the younglings from getting in everyone else’s way. “To the treadmills! To the garages!” he yelled. The sleepy and starving War Pups moaned in protest. There would be no learning today. Their days were usually filled with rudimentary work, chores, cleaning, cooking, helping Repair Boys and even assisting the Immortan Joe, that duty however was only reserved for the most elite. Sometimes on rare occasions Ms. Gitty was permitted to join them and on slates she helped them read simple sentences, spell their names out and even do basic arithmetic that was necessary for fixing cars and parts. Together the War Pups marched down to their assigned duties. Nux had previously worked the treadmill near the milking mothers that brought the Gigahourse up and down from below. He absolutely hated it, so when he got the chance to work with the Repair Boys he switched and never looked back. Sometimes they’ll take a useless pup and return him to treadmill detail but Nux was so good with his hands, he was a natural with the engines. 

Slit worked in the garages alongside Nux but was not equally talented. Mostly he punked Nux into doing the work for him while he sat around making friends with older boys, pulling pranks and picking on the other pups. When their day was coming to an end the large bells sounded and the pups lined up for their next instruction. Two boys behind Nux began pounding each other to the ground and Nux stepped away while he could hear Slit within earshot begging them on.  
“Come on Morsov! Don’t be so mediocre!” Slit shouted among the rumble. Garb ran up and pulled the boys apart, sending them to their bunks without eating all day. Everyone else remained quiet in fear of the same punishment. Even Slit.

The pups, deemed less important, were fed only after the War Boys and only what was left. Scraps, garb, pieces of left over questionable meats laid scattered on their tables and they ate with their bare hands, chewing up every last bite.  
“That’s enough pups!” Garb yelled over towards the row of boys he was assigned to. Each table accounted for each age, and each age had their own yelling Garb. The pups licked their fingers and popped out of the tables ready to walk back to their bunks. The days were a cycle, one after another, each one a silent prayer that the next would come and one day, one day soon, they would all be War Boys.


	2. Year 8

Year 8

“Fuck off Slit!” Nux shouted as Slit tossed war clay all making clouds over the barracks. Surely everyone would get lashes for his antics. Slit rolled his eyes and Nux continued to paint his forearms and top of his freshly shaven head. He took the clay from the black bucket and rolled his fingers over his eyes to make himself look like a skeleton. Slit fluffed the powder sloppily on himself and tossed a chunk that hit Morsov’s face.   
“Knock it off!” The boy shouted back.   
“You are all a bunch of cunts you know that!” Slit shouted. Garb walked in and looked around but he didn’t’ have time to punish the boys. It was a very important day. The day they would find out who their partners were. This partnership was critical to their survival. Each boy’s personality melted down and build back up into a pair, a working machine for Immortan Joe. Every job in the citadel was a twosome, equal parts. Your partner, however unskilled or skilled he may be dictated the fate of your lively hood inside Immortans Joe’s empire. Garb was in charge of matching the boys up by skill, cleverness, size, and repose. His job was to pair two similar boys together, force them to work in pairs. The pups finished and lined up to walk with Garb to the rooftop of The Citadel where the ceremony would take place. Edge, an older man, stood unpainted on the roof. His hands stretched out to an old podium with a pen in hand. He wore a tattered cloak and arms covered in tiny tattooed words. In front of him lay the Book of Names. Every Way Boy who ever was, was written in this book. But only as a pair.   
“Ready pups?” Edge called. Slit visibly winched at being called a pup. Technically he wasn’t twice as tall as the other pups anymore, especially with Nux catching up in height, but what he lacked in height he made up for in bulk. Edge went through the list of names while Nux glanced over at Harm. Harm was a skinny, dodgy looking pup with short arms but he and Nux took a liking to each other right away and they hoped to Walhalla that they would get to stay that way. When Slits named was called every boy held his breath. No one wanted to be partners with him. The air grew quiet as the second name was called, Krow. Nux released his breath. Slit walked over and reluctantly stood next to Krow for the written portion of the ceremony. Krow was a round snotty little War Boy who couldn’t keep his fingers out of his nose. As the pups snickered Slit grew angry and embarrassed. He had tried hard to be chrome just to be matched up with the lamest partner, how was he going to get to Walhalla with this weasel attached to his him. He though only a moment then decided he would have to get rid of him one way or another. Nux was called next and matched up to Harm for the liking. Both boys looked down to try and hide the smiles plastered across their faces. Slit fumed at the shiny pair and plotted to kill Krow in his sleep because he knew, he just knew he was too chrome for him. But unbeknownst to Slit, Garb only gave Krow to Slit, hoping he would look after the boy. Garb could spot a week war boy when he saw one. 

That evening the boys were granted a second high meal in celebration and the bonding had begun. Each War Pup sat in the seat facing their partner, adrenaline running on high.   
“Hey, guys? Guys? Have you see…” There was a momentary pause. “Slit?” The word Slit echoed cautiously over Krows mouth. The cubby pup was salivating at the new, not nearly eaten food they were gifted. He reached over Nux and grabbed a piece of something still attached to the bone. Nux smacked it out of his hand before he had time to pull it off the table.   
“Not without your partner!” Nux cheered. Krow wiped his hand on his nose and stormed away looking for his missing partner Slit. “So Harm, do you want to be my lancer? I’m going to be the chromesst driver in all of Walhalla!” A smile grew across Harms face.   
“A lancer!” He proclaimed. “I’m going to be a lancer!”

Slit was sleeping in his bunk having a massive pity party. How was he going to be a chrome lancer with Krow as his partner? Surely Garb could spot a natural when he saw one, but Krow? Slit grumbled and turned around ignoring the stomach pangs and hungry cries from his intestates. Krow didn’t see the torches lit in the bunks or the lights on so he walked in the barracks slowly stepping his way in.   
“Slit? SLIT!” He said louder and startled the angry pup until he flew up and smacked his head on the bunk above him.   
“FUCK Krow! Why did you do that?” Slit yelled.   
“Sorry, but I’m starved. Wana head down to the mess hall? Grab a bite to eat?” Krow pleaded.   
“No.” Slit mocked and turned over again facing the wall. Krow came over and cautiously sat on the corner of Slit’s bed.   
“Well, is you see they won’t let me eat without you.” The chubby boy confessed. “Nots that I really want you there is all.” He scratched his head hoping he didn’t sound too insulting. Slit didn’t move a muscle and hoped right then and there Krow would just starve to death. “All right well, see you morn.” Knowing that their bunk assignments changed, Krow clumsily crawled up the side of Slit’s bunk to try and reach the top, his foot slipped with his weight and he slapped down before making it all the way up. Slit grumbled to himself. 

Slit was fast asleep by the time the rest of the pups ran into their sleeping quarters with Krow on the bunk on top of him. Harm and Nux charged into their new sleeping arrangement, this time with Nux on the top and Harm below three bunks away from Slit and that made Nux smile.


	3. Year 10

YEAR 10

“You have to learn to crawl before you can walk now get down!” Garb was no longer in charge of the ten year old boys. They have been reassigned to be under the watchful eye of Rzor. Rzor was a bad ass War Boy who had no time to folly with pups. His charges were punishment for fucking up a war rig while chasing buzzards off Immortans Joes patch, so he took his frustrations out on them. The group’s numbers has subsided since Garb. Some pups died in training, while others died from broken limbs. But most of all, they died from incurable sicknesses and disease. 

Outside The Citadel in the swollen heat Rzor forced the boys into combat, pitting team against team. Harm and Nux had grown into a properly oiled machine. They spent so much time together it was hard to tell where one started and the other began. Each day was spent training, learning, fighting, together, and every evening and spare moment they would entertain each other, hang out and generally have a decent time, for being at The Citadel. Harm had shown much skill as a fighter. Although shorter than his partner, his muscles grew thick and braided and he was fearless when it came to sparring. Nux on the other hand was a scrapper, he kicked sand in your eyes and fought hard and dirty. They were a perfect pair.   
“Slit! You’re up!” Slit threw his head to the side. Although still generally regarded as fearful towards the other pups he knew everyone laughted at his partner Krow and it kept the boy beating everyone to a pulp. Slit rose off the floor and walked towards the center of the mock pit, which was just a line drawn in the sand by Rzor. “Krow! You too!” Slit made a sigh as his partner Krow wobbled up from where he was seated behind the other boys. Still bulky in stature Krow drug himself to the front of the ring next to Slit who had his arms folded in disgust. Even though they had been partners for two years, Slit had not taking a liking to Krow much to the dismay of Garb. “Harm! Nux!” Nux flinched when he heard his name, because facing Slit, even Slit by himself in the ring was not the stuff of war boy dreams. Rzor stepped back and blew on his whistle indicating the start of the round. “Fight!” Although no one was allowed to kill each other, each boy could take a good beating before Rzor would blow the whistle again, far longer than Garb ever let them. Krow positioned himself in front of Harm, who looked at Nux in an unfortunate manor. Slit took the first jab, stepping wide and punching Nux in the stomach. Nux grabbed his gut but wouldn’t dare fall to the floor.   
“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Slit mocked.   
“Fuck off Slit.” Nux yelled as Krow took a really sloppy shot to Harm’s ear. Harm bowed out and went in slamming Krow to the ground to the roaring yells and approving chants from the other pups around them. Slit stepped forward again but Nux was faster and jabbed Slit in the jaw knocking him back a few steps. Slit regained his footing and Nux braced himself for the pounce. As the war pups cheered Slit knocked Nux to the ground pulling all his weight on top of him and pounding his face purple and blue. “Time!” Rzor shouted and Slit punched Nux once more just for good measure knocking him right in the nose sending a bloody stream down Nux’s face. Harm released Krow and checked once over before pouncing on Slit and giving him a couple of good jabs. “I said time!” Rzor yelled at the boys again pulling them apart. “Cool off!” He yelled tossing them a canteen of aqua cola to share. Slit snatched it out of Krow’s hands who caught it first and took a long, exceedingly obnoxious gulp before handing it to Harm. Harm took a quick gulp and handed it his partner Nux, there was nothing left by the time the canteen made it to Krow. Nux eyed the thirsty boy and shrugged.  
That evening was time for their bath. The boys only ever bathed on the full moon or when someone came down with lice or ring worm and then it was only a stinging burning chemical dip. The bath was really just a hole in the ground stained red from all the War Boys washing off blood. Rzor yelled from the side timing the pups for their dips. Each boy straddled the side of the room peeling off their oversized black cargo pants and mismatched boots then diving in the freezing cold pool. The room was filled with laughing and splashing and Rzor’s relentless yelling to hurry the fuck up. Nux dove in feet first and washed as best he knew how. He knew getting all the itchy war clay off was the most important part. “Time! Time!” Rzor yelled and just as soon as they dived in they were all forced out.   
“Hey Morsov forgot something?” Slit yelled while sling shooting Morsov’s underwear over to the swimming pool knowing he would have to put them back on wet. Morsov gave a nasty look to Krow who, for the life of him, could not control his partner.   
“Asshole.” Morsov mouthed before diving back into the pool to grab his whites.   
“I said out!” Rzor yelled. The pups all clamored to put their clothes back on and head to the next room where big barrels of war clay were kept. Inside the room the entire place looked like a cloud had descended upon them. Older Way Boys were just leaving and the pups took turns dusting themselves except for Slit who incessantly refused his partners help and doused himself as best he could. 

Back at the bunks with all the pups settling in Slit laid over closest to the wall still trying to work out how he could get rid of Krow. Krow was on the top bunk trying to trap rats for his ever growing appetite.   
“Hey Slit I got one! Check it out!” Krow, trying to impress his partner leaned over to his side of the buck and wiggled a still squirming bloody rat by his tail in front if Slit’s face.   
“Fuck off Krow.” Skit said propping himself back up behind his hands. Krow, defeated, frowned and moved back up to his buck.   
“You know you don’t have to be such a dick all the time to him.” Ferrik commented from the next bunk over. Ferrik’s partner shot him a look for even talking to Skit.   
“Fuck off you too.” Was all that Slit said.


	4. Year 12

YEAR 12

Nux and Harm sat across from each other barely eye balling their breakfast of cold mush. Each boy’s stomach in knots. Today was another important day. Their mentor, an Imperator named Korr is assigning them their permanent job and for Nux being a Repair Boy was all he’d ever dreamed. Sure there were lots of shit jobs at The Citadel, cooks, clean up, laundry, guard detail, but repair, Repair Boys were chrome. When chow was over Nux pushed his untouched meal in front of him and Krow eyed it before taking handfuls and stuffing it all in his mouth. Harm followed pushing his untouched plate forward.   
“Aw man you too! This must be Frost-mas time!” Krow cheered grabbing fistful of food.   
“Shut your pie hole ain’t no such this as Frost-mas!” Slit recoiled. Krow frowned and pulled back sitting across from his partner. “And if you get any fatter you’re going to fall through and kill us both in our own bunk.” Slit raised his lip up in a short growl.  
“There is too Froast-mas my mum told me!” Krow leaned in and told Harm who was seated next to him. Krow and Slit’s horrible relationship was not new to anyone and everyone was tired of it.   
“You don’t have a fucking mum Krow!” Slit growled again. “She sold you to The Citadel for Aqua Cola the day you slithered outta her bits and no one has ever wanted to be around you since!” Slit slammed his hands on the table, got up and stormed away. Even though he was probably right, even though Krow was totally out of line for even talking about a stupid soft thing like Froast-mas, and even for Slit, he was out of line. The water lines in Krow’s eyes began to turn red and he excused himself out of pure embarrassment.   
“Um, not feeling too well guys. Sorry.” And he perched up and walked out. Slit recoiled back in his bunk feeling like absolute shit. Not for what he said to Krow, but for the fact that he was going to have to job with him and he knew from the bottom of his pitch black soul that Krow was going to be assigned a shitty job. And more than anything Slit wanted to be a Repair Boy. Not because it was the chromest job at The Citadel but because only Repair Boys got chosen to be Lancers. As the rest of the boys filtered back into their respective bunks Slit was the only one who laid inside his bed with his hands propped up behind his head. The pups were too scared, nervous, or excited about job prospects to be laying around like a sloth. Even with the height of noise escalating from inside the bunks a scorching scream echoed through the corridors of the hallway.   
“What was that?” Nux looked over at Harm and asked, fear stretched far down to his toes. Slit, who’s heard the girly cries of Krow in their shared bunk almost his whole life, stomach dropped but he stayed completely still. Moments later Imperator Korr bolted into the bunks and all the boys froze where they were.   
“Imperator!” Ferrik shouted and Korr looked around and counted his war pups and knew one was missing.   
“Krow.” He said and stormed out with everyone but Slit on his tail. Korr walked up to the helm, a slanted opening in The Citadel close to the War Boy’s quarters where many have flung themselves off when they deemed themselves too soft or sick to continue. He looked down at the boy’s fat body melting in the heat of the hot Wasteland sun, blood expelling from his eyes, lips and nose. “Fuck! Fucking fuck!” The imperator yelled looking down and then coming back up turning to his war pups. “Slit! Where the fuck is Slit!” Even from deep in the barracks Slit could hear his name and pretended not to care. Korr turned around and told the remaining pups to go fuck off and they scattered Harm and Nux ran for what remained for Slit was anyone’s guess. 

Slit didn’t budge as the Imperator barreled back into the barracks. He knew he was done for, so he didn’t care if the asshole Korr felt disrespected.   
“Slit!” Slit looked up at eyed his leader. “Get the fuck up!” He screamed at the boy. Slit peeled himself out of his bed and tried not to look like he was tensing up. “Are you a fucking moron? Do you know where your partner is? He is fucking dead that’s what!” Slit chewed on the inside of his cheeks to keep from showing any signs of emotion. Although War Boys and pups died everyday, the Imperator was not happy when a healthy one flings himself off the helm, the idea was to keep them alive to die for Joe, not for their own selfish reasons. “Get your shit off your bunk.”   
“What?” Slit was beside himself. Where the fuck was he going to go?   
“You heard me you piece of shit. You think you don’t need a partner. You think you’re a bad ass War Pup. Get your shit now.” Slit peeled his blanket and his meager possessions off his bunk and followed the Imperator out of the barracks. Korr was walking quickly passing new corridors Slit was not accustomed to yet. He wound never admit it but Slit was scared as fuck. Korr stopped at a darkened entrance that lacked any kind of light and pushed Slit in. Full on War Boys were sitting atop their bunks eyeing at Slit like fresh meat. “You’ve just been promoted to War Boy. Good luck.” And he left Slit to the cracking knuckles of six other War Boys ready to pound him to a pulp.

Nux, Harm and the other war pups didn’t see Slit for weeks. Instead they all got their assigned jobs that day, Harm and Nux were going to be Repair Boys now and they figured Slit was assigned down to the Wretched and eaten alive by its people. But one day at chow Slit finally made an appearance. On the other side of the hall, lined up next to Repair Boys and War Boys was Slit clutching his tray and walking with a slight limp. One eye was reded out permanently and his exposed skin a patchwork of kinks, cuts and bruises. Up on his face a Glasgow smile held together with chrome staples.   
“Holy shit is that Slit?” A war pup pointed out. Nux looked over at the irritating boy he had known for years and a sharp jealous pang swept through him. Slit was chrome as fuck.


	5. Year 14

YEAR 14

Nux couldn’t sleep. As much as he tried the smell of grease burned fingertips kept him awake at night and his stomach growled as the famine the Immortan Joe promised would end soon kept him starved. Harm and Nux bunked with the Repair Boys now. Long dark corridors that were basically holes in the walls and stone slabs replaced their war pup days of beds and sheets. He would never admit it, but he hated the new barracks. Overcrowding forced partners to bunk together on the slabs. Harm slept with his back facing the wall and Nux towards the opening. They slept as far out as space would allow without Nux falling out of the bunk all together. Nux pulled himself out and checked behind him to make sure Harm was asleep. He would never approve of what he was going to do. While The Citadel slept Nux ran down the long hallways and emerged at the rooftop where he remembered getting their partner assignment. Nux laid down on the green lush and pulled his arms up behind his head. If anyone, and I mean anyone saw how soft he was looking gazing at the satellites in the sky he would be fighting for sure. But out here, in the quiet of the moonlight Nux could be himself. It was during these times Nux let the things he pushed back in his mind come forward. Like Froast-mas, or whatever that nuts boy Krow thought it was, if he ever had a mother, and how chrome it would be to die historic. He looked at the sky for answers and swore if he could read the stars he could find out his destiny. A hot feeling rose from his stomach and he noticed his pants swelling up. He shifted and put his hands down his trousers and shivered at the touch. His breathing because static and this was usually as far as he made it before chickening out and he pulled his hand up just like all the times before. He wanted to ask Harm more about it, but he didn’t want to seem soft in front of his partner. Behind him he heard someone and he froze completely still. If anyone found him here he knew he was going to be a dead man. The footsteps grew closer and Nux turned around and found a girl standing just a few feet away. She gasp at the sight of him.   
“Don’t scream!” Nux tried to say in a whisper. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” His cheeks flushed bright red and he wondered if this was the first time he’d seed a girl other than Furiosa and the milk mothers, and she looked nothing like them. She wore plain white cloths tied around her waist and her hair was long and yellow. She stepped back again and Nux tried to sound less threatening, besides this was his secret spot and he didn’t mind sharing it with someone that looked so shiny. “I’m Nux.” He said with a huge grin.   
“They call me Splendid.” She said and Nux was surprised that she flopped down so easily next to him. Nux worried for a minute that she had seen him in his compromising position but then thought or hoped, probably not. “What are you doing here?” she finally ask as the cool breeze fluttered her hair behind her. Nux thought she smelled wonderful and then shrugged.   
“Dunno. Come out here sometimes is all. You?” He looked at the girl, her eyes welted up red. He couldn’t imagine what could be so wrong that she would leak aqua cola, she was so shiny and chrome. He wanted to console her but didn’t have the nerve to. “I didn’t mean to make you..” And he trailed off, never finishing.   
“Are you a War Boy?” Splendid said wiping her face with her cloth skirt.   
“Repair boy.” He corrected. “Not a War Boy, not yet anyway.”   
“Do you want to be a half-life?” She asked and Nux looked at her with his eyebrow furrowed.   
“Well, everyone’s half-life ain’t they?” He said.   
“I’m not.” Splendid confirmed. Nux tried to work out how she wasn’t poisoned by the world yet. Maybe she was a goddess sent from Walhalla, he thought. Or maybe he was dreaming.   
“Well, I’m going to die historic.” Nux touted trying to show off but it did the opposite and Splendid flinched away.   
“Well, I want to die an old women asleep in my bed.” She replied.   
“How you going to get to Walhalla like that?” Nux snorted as a women he recognized as Ms. Gitty wondered around the green patches above the roof calling her name in a whisper.   
“Splendid! Splendid Angharad!” Splendid rolled her eyes up and stood up making a keep quiet gesture to Nux with one finger on her lips. “There you are! Come now! Joe will have my head.”  
“I just getting some air I can’t breathe in there.” Splendid said walking away. When Ms. Gitty was out of sight Splendid turned around and said one final thing to Nux.   
“You won’t get to Walhalla either, it doesn’t exist.” And she trampled off back into The Citadel. 

The thought of Walhalla not existing laid heavy on Nux the next day as him and Harm repaired engines with the other Black Thumbs, Nux making a huge mess of things.   
“What the fuck Nux!” Harm yelled trying to get his partner to focus.   
“Sorry mate.” Nux recoiled but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the smell in Splendid hair and the way the white clothes hung on to the curves of her stomach. He’d never been so close to a girl before. Ever. And he wasn’t sure if he could stay away.


	6. Year 16

YEAR 16

The pups have been training on cars since they were old enough to walk. Driving them around The Citadel’s territory and burning out old engines for years and years. But at 16, you get your first chance to test for driver. Nux often thought about Splendid as he spent many nights alone on the rooftop but she never came back, he wondered what happened to her and finally convinced himself she was all a dream. Besides there are no such shineys as that anymore. Nux was beyond nervous even though him and his partner Harm have been training for months and months to be lancer and driver. Even though he had made Repair Boy, War Boy was new territory. And making driver would secure his place among them. Harm and Nux had an unbroken bond. First partners and now this. Nux knew it was his destiny calling him to Walhalla. With his pursuit vehicle finished, the Razor Cola, Nux had built the perfect lancers perch for Harm complete with cups to hold his thunder sticks. And while Nux was building and driving, Harm had been training with the lancers. Throwing sticks and driving around the hood of other cars. They had practiced for thousands of hours and it was time for their turn to shine. 

Harm and Nux were partnered for jobs first as pups and now as driver and lancer. Pups, Repair Boys and War Boys always had a partner, if their partner died they could claim another. Drivers usually claimed their lancers first but their lancer had to commit. It was all a game of dominance and control. Who was the leader of the pack. If there was a very skilled lancer he could go unclaimed, or lance a war rig, or the Gigahourse if he was lucky. But drivers never went without a lancer. Not ever. War Boy partners spent all their time together and operated as a single unit. They were responsible for the other’s actions and often got punished of the other one acted out. It was more than a partnership or bond, it was a way of life. Harm pounded on the top of the hood and Nux clicked over the sun roof at the beginning of their test.  
“Don’t be nervous K.” He whispered to his driver as Nux gave him a slight head nod. Outside The Citadel was steaming hot, the Way Boy Ace was ready to call the commands as Nux and Harm drove out on their first run together. The sand was slipping by and Harm stood on his lancers perch eyeing the horizon. Ace called commands off of his rig. “Eyes right! Eyes right!” And the boys moved in the direction. Ace called again as the ground erupted in metal spikes planted there for the test. Nux swerved with skill making careful maneuvers not to knock his lancer off his perch. Harm pounded on the sunroof again and stuck his head down. “See! It’s Easy!” He said and Nux breathed a long breath out. Ace again yelled another command. “Eyes right! Eyes right!” And Nux looked up yelling at his lancer.   
“The fuck is the deal? Didn’t he just say that?” Nux hollered.   
“Buzzards! Buzzzzzaaarrddss!” Ace bellowed and a shot of panic exploded in Nux’s chest.   
“Shit! SHIT!” Nux yelled.   
“It’s not a drill Nux! Buzzards!” Harm yelled down. Driving as fast as he could with a Buzzard on his tail, Nux tried to swerved to get the unwanted car off his ass but the Buzzards played chicken with the young boy, noting the inexperienced driver.  
“Back me in!” Harm yelled pounding on the window. Nux slowly drove around and pulled down in front of one of the Buzzards car, Harm eloquently shoved lancers at its front end and the top exploded lifting the Buzzard car up and exploding it to bits everywhere. Ace’s rig left off on the horn for approval and Nux felt so chrome. After Ace’s rig took out the remaining Buzzards the duo peeled back out to The Citadel.   
“Excellent driving boys. Congratulations.” Nux and Harm toppled out of The Citadel crumbling on the ground mixed with sand and light jabs. After returning to the garage Nux took out his steering wheel and carried it over to the shrine back behind the sick bay where boys were getting topped off. He and pushed his wheel onto a metal pipe.  
“By my deeds I honor him V8.” And Nux raised his hand and folding his fingers as a sign to Walhalla. 

After the driving test, and being sworn in as a Way Boy, things slowed down as the weather patterns shifted and once again a food shortage swept through The Citadel. All the War Boys were on edge and ready to kill each other. Nux was antsy, he couldn’t sleep and he didn’t feel like making his way back up to The Citadel roof again. He needed something else, something he could feel.   
“What’s wrong? Cant’ sleep?” Another War Boy, Crax, who bunked close to Harm and Nux looked over at him greedily. “I got something for you. Make ya a god in the dens.” Nux had heard of them, watched them but never participated. He watched War Boys smash into each other fist and blood until one had to be taken to The Organic. He’d cheered for his favorites as a pup and even vowed to come there one day. But he didn’t. The other War Boy handed him a pill and Nux hesitated to take it.   
“What is it?” Nux asked weary but a little curious.   
“Drink it with this.” Crax handed Nux a canteen and he opened it, smelling the contents inside and squishing up his nose.   
“What is it?” He asked again.   
“Just fucking drink it. Don’t be fucking soft.” The other war boy commanded and not wanting to feel soft Nux shoved the pill in his mouth and took a long gulp from the canteen squirming as he couldn’t get away from the fire in his lungs.   
“Have a good time mate.” The other war boy said before turning around and presumably nodding off back to bed. Nux thought about running up to The Citadel roof to jerk off again, but that was getting completely pointless. He needed a better release. Down in the dens he could hear the Doof playing a rift as he does nightly for the War Boys who come back from raids and war. Nux thought about waking up Harm, but decided against it and got up, leaving his partner sound asleep. He wondered down to the dens and found a spot to sit on and the drugs in his bloodstream did strange things to his body. The noise, the music, Nux swayed side to side and collected more drinks from surrounding boys trying to get the younger ones wasted as fuck. Things were happening too fast, he could see shifting lights, clouds of faces, worms barreling out of the walls. And this is where he found Slit.   
“Hey look! It’s my old pal Nux!” Slit drove his arm around Nuxs head and Nux looked up halfway in delirium. “You are fucccckkkkkeeeddd up.” Slit laughed and Nux reached up tracing his Glasgow smile with one index finger. Slit slapped his hand away. “Let’s get you in a fight.” Slit said into his face and laughed and laughed. Before Nux had time to agree or disagree he found himself in the center of the pit screaming obscenities and barking like mad. This is the release he was waiting for. Two War Boys were down at his feet. He didn’t know names or faces but he was pretty sure his forearm was broken as he pinned it to the center of his chest. Around him he could see other boys fighting, pups cheering them on, and the occasional drunk hook up of two plastered boys rutting out in the open. Nux looked on curious at the sloppy violent nature of their coupling. Drivers openly slung over their lancers and partners made out in the bay. It was one horrible sloppy scene. And at this Nux had had enough. He knew he needed to find Harm.   
“Hey! Hey! Where are you going?” Slit called after him. But Nux ran out of the den and back to their shared bunk.   
“Hey! Hey! Harm!” Nux said in the loudest whisper ever waking up his partner. Harm turned over and looked at the sweaty badly beaten Nux. “Thinks my arm is broken.” Nux said even more loudly this time. It took a second for his mind to catch up with him but Harm was utterly pissed.   
“Did you go to the den? Are you high!?” Harm questioned in a raised voice.  
“I think so.” Nux grinned. “I saw Slit.” He confessed. Harm kicked Nux’s broken arm in irritation for his partner’s crimes and rotated back to sleep. “Harm! Ple…a…” But Nux’s words broke of into a slurring mess. Harm turned around one last time.   
“Well if you fucking see it so fit to hang out with Slit have him take you to the fucking Organic you wasted piece of shit!” Harm was pissed and Nux knew he would have to make up for it later. Not wanting to go back to the dens Nux clumsily toppled on Harm to get to his bunk where he slid inside and passed out in five seconds flat.


	7. Year 17

YEAR 17

Harm and Nux had been growing apart. Nux wouldn’t talk to Harm about anything for fear of being seen as soft. At night, lying next to Harm, Nux felt his throat swelling and burning. He couldn’t sleep well and shook at night with feats of fever. He made sure to never wake Harm. But the stress of the possibility of dying soft and not mcfeasting with the greatest warriors in the afterlife was swelling in Nux’s mind. He worried daily that each one was his last and a recent unwanted trip to the Organic’s confirmed death for Nux was looming.  
“You’re going to die soft mate.” The Organic said jabbing into his throat. “Maybe not make it to Walhalla yet.” Nux growled and looked up at the quack. “You can do a top off, buy you a little time.” The Organic fetched a lady from the cages above and straddled Nux below her, hitching them together with tubes and needles. “She’s almost out, but probably got one good left in her. Right you so then?” The Organic looked up and shook the cage. The lady inside barely opened her eyes to gaze at Nux. Nux let his head fall to the cement stone where he was sitting while trying to force himself to feel better with the new blood.  
Harm and Nux tried their best to remain in synch. After that first night in the dens Nux craved fist full of punches, rotting fermented drink the little colorful pulls he got from Slit. Harm began to resent him more and more and he came to the repair bay sick from the night before and barely being able to work on their car.  
“You’re fucking up! Focus!” Harm exhaled handing Nux another tool.  
“I fucking got this! Stop being such a bitch!” Nux yelled back dropping the wrench Harm hand handed him.  
“You know if you had you’re head out of your fucking ass you could see what you were doing.” Nux’s head wasn’t in his ass but it was on fire. Last night fights and too many visits to the Organic filling up on someone else’s blood was chipping away at Nux. Nux violently fired back having spent too many nights taking out his aggressions on other boys. He placed one hand on his lancers chest and pushed him into the wall.  
“Look you piece of shit! I’m the driver! YOUR driver! Don’t fucking disrespect me like that! I will do what I fucking want endless you want me to claim another lancer!” Nux looked straight into his eyes burning with fury and they both knew who he was talking about. Slit. Slit made lancer before Harm but didn’t have a driver. Ever since the death of Krow Slit remained unclaimed and un-partnered. He worked on various rigs. And he liked it like that. Didn’t need a driver to tell him what to do, and definitely didn’t want a partner after the disaster of Krow. The whole bay stopped and turned to Nux. It wasn’t unusual for drivers to lash out at their lancers but Nux and Harm never fought. Not wanting to seem soft Harm did what any lancer would. He answered him.  
“Yes driver.” He said in the most solemn tone ever. Nux felt a pang of guilt but they continued to work without any other interruptions that day. 

Weeks later they were assigned a raid. A small patch of the salt plains had some activity on it Nux and Harm were to go out and scavenge and/or raid for supplies. Take back any people as blood bags, the usual. Nux was looking forward to it. It had been quiet for months and he couldn’t wait to get back out in his car. They started soft, usual commands. The rig next to theirs was Aces and on top was Slit who nodded over to Nux and Harm. Nux nodded back but Harm looked away. The boys barreled into the salt but didn’t find anything at all.  
“What the fuck!” Nux yelled out of his window. Slit shrugged laying sideways and showboating off the side of the other rig. Nux laughed. He couldn’t see Harm’s reaction but he was pretty sure Harm rolled his eyes. Nux really didn’t know what was happening with him and Harm. He knew Harm hated him hanging out with Slit. But was it really necessary to hang out with your partner all the time? Nux had to admit all the time with Slit was deteriorating their partnership. It was like Harm didn’t even trust Nux anymore. But Nux wanted to be chrome, and Slit, Slit was fucking chrome. When they peeled out of the salt mines Nux came close to Aces rig and Slit grabbed the pole and walked over next to Harm. He stuck out his lizard tongue and banged on the roof of Nux’s car to get his attention. The boys sped far off in front of the rally. Slit tossed one of Harm’s thunder sticks just to be a dick and everyone except Harm cheered. When they got back to the garage Slit hopped off and told Nux he would see him later. Harm didn’t say anything and stormed out of the garage. Nux finished putting his things away and ran after Harm.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He yelled at his lancer. “Harm! Talk to me!” Harm drug his bottom lip out of his teeth.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t be your lancer anymore.” He said.  
“What?” Guilt was eating Nux alive. Had he really been that shitty to Harm. “No.” Pain faded on Nuxs face. “We’re going to ride together to Walhalla. Remember?” Nux said remembering their promise. Harm shook his head no and turned and walked away. Nux swallowed hard and screwed his eyes shut as the pain from his throat echoed in his mind.  
In the bunks Nux found Harm scooting all the way over to the side of the wall leaving plenty of room for him to lay down. Nux recoiled inside and fingered the top of the bunk.  
“Member when we were pups and I used to get so scared I’d sleep in your bunk all cuddled up?” Nux laughed but Harm didn’t move. Nux breathed in. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s fucking wrong with me.” He lied. He knew exactly what was wrong. But War Boys don’t think or feel. And they certainly don’t get afraid to die soft. Nux pulled out a rusty blade from his arm sheath and lightly jabbed Harm in the side. “Scar me?” He asked. Scarring was a way to show how chrome you were, to pass the time, or to tighten your bond with your partner. Sure Nux had scars but he wanted something glorious, and wanted to give Harm the satisfaction of giving it to him. It was the only way Nux knew how to say sorry, say we’re still friends, or say anything at all. Harm turned around and grabbed the knife out of Nuxs hand.  
“You sure? How we’ve been fighting in all? I could go too deep. Pretend it was an accident, no one would think anything.” Harm threatened. Nux put his arm around Harm.  
“You fucking wouldn’t.” Nux said as harm licked the blade preparing for the scarification.  
“A fucking V8.” Nux instructed his lancer.  
“Are you fucking serious? That’s going to take all fucking night!” Harm protested.


	8. Year 18

YEAR 18

Nux woke up to a burning feeling in his stomach. He was falling apart and he knew it. So many days spent recovering in the sick bay getting pumped with blood bags. He could feel his throat tighten and he hoped it would wait until he was in Walhalla. But this time, this time at the Organics was different. Following a trip to Gas Town the rig flipped with Rock Riders attacking, knocking the Razor Cola on its side and engulfing it with flames. It was a fucking chrome ass way to go out and Nux was pissed he woke up in the med bay as opposed to not at all. He thought about what that girl Splendid said to him all those years back. Walhalla’s not real. Her voice echoing in his mind. The Organic walked up to him and flicked Nux on the forehead.   
“Awake alas?” He chimed.   
“Where’s my partner?” Nux immediately said looking around the room at the burned and charred Way Boys for Harm.   
“That soft fuck came in a corpse. Thought you was one too.” The Organic laughted.   
“What?” Nux asked.   
“A corpse, he’s a fucking corpse.” Nux rose up and yanked the tubes out of his arm.   
“Let me see him! Let me fucking see him!” Guilt, shame, frustration, all piled into his head. He had treated Harm like shit and now he was gone.   
“In the infirmary already. You’re boy’s chowder.” The Organic confirmed. Nux didn’t move. He couldn’t cry. He froze and forbid the emotions that taunted him from coming in. He replayed over and over the accident and knew it was a chrome death even though no one had witnessed it. Even though Harm didn’t paint his mouth silver in worship to the V8. Nux concluded in his mind that Harm was in Walhalla and he was going to have get there too. 

When he was released from the Organics the first this he did go to their bunk and lay on the cold slab staring blankly up at the celling. His fingered the lips of his scarred modifications remembering nights where him and Harm would take turns etching their glory on their skin. Nux traced the lines in his mind of machine parts and thunderstucks placed on Harm’s forearms, the bullets sprayed on the sides of his cheekbones and neck. And the mark of Immortan Joe’s logo seared onto his nape that Nux stared at when he couldn’t sleep at night. It was gone, all gone and no one else gave a shit. The Citadel continued on as if nothing happened as if Harm hadn’t existed at all, and Nux thought just as well it couldn’t continue on when he was long dead too. All this thinking was making his chest tighten when he heard someone step into the foyer of the room.  
“I heard about your partner.” Slit crossed his arms and tried his best not to make it sound like he was being a jack ass. Nux didn’t look up.  
“Fuck off.” Nux said and Slit turned around and left the War Boy alone. Nux couldn’t eat, couldn’t work on his car, and couldn’t breathe. Everything reminded him of Harm and what a pathetic driver he was for getting his lancer killed. No one even breathed a word about Harms death except for Slit on the first night. Nux couldn’t even sleep in their bunk, everything reminded him of Harm. He slept in a hallway on the ground curled up in himself or in the garage. He was beginning to lose weight and felt more and more nauseous. One desperate night when he was feeling particularly like a huge piece of shit he wondered into Slit’s bunk. The same one Rzor left him in as a child. It was too early for bed and no one else was in there except Slit. Nux poked his face around the corner, eyes red. He initially wanted drugs, or that’s what he convinced himself he was there for. He rubbed his eyes clean and Slit looked at him funny.   
“I need….I need….” But Nux couldn’t say it. Instead Slit scooted over on his bunk and let Nux slide in. He laid with his face on the cold stone slab and balled into the cement. Slit looked up and didn’t say anything until he was done.   
“Better now yeah?” Slit looked over and said. Nux was a mess. If any of the other War Boys would have seen Nux behave in such a shitty soft manor…but Nux didn’t care about that right now. Slit reached over the taller boy and wiped his eyes clean with his forearm and turned back around and stared at the bunk on top. “This is why I don’t take a driver.” He pressed his lips together as much as he could. Nux looked at him, shocked. All this time he thought it was because Slit was too chrome to be attached. But no, it was because Krow’s death had some effect on the emotionally illiterate war boy.   
“But you hated him!” Nux remembered.   
“Also got in lots of fights over that mother fucker. Beat up a lot of war pups over him too. Krow was chrome. In his own way. Too soft for this place though. Don’t fucking ever tell anyone I said that.” Slit threatened.   
“When Rzor put you here?” Nux asked.  
“Scared for my fucking life. The other boys…” Slit didn’t finish, he was a million miles away. The boys stayed silent and Nux fell asleep in Slit’s bunk that night. And after that Nux slept next to Slit every night because he couldn’t fathom the thought of back to his old bunk alone and although Slit would never admit it, it was the best sleep he’s had his entire life. Slit woke up early with his arm lazily draped over Nux’s waist and pulled it back the moment conscious thought hit him. Too soft. Slit thought. Way too fucking soft. 

Nux and Slit turned out to be better partners then Nux and Harm ever were. They were exactly right for each other. When Nux turned his car Slit was already moving in that direction. When Slit needed to get closer, Nux was already pulling in touching the bumper of the other car. The chemistry was unmatched and it was like they were already in each other’s heads. Even Ace noticed.   
“Claim him as a lancer then?” He asked Nux one day in the garages coming back from war. Nux had thought about it but didn’t think it was right to ask Slit.  
“I had a lancer.” Nux said looking down at his boots.   
“So, choose again.” Ace said walking away. 

Nux came up with a plan. He was going to choose another lancer but it had to be chrome. Nux worked late in the garage fixing up the lancers perch one night and grabbed the break and accelerator pads. He carved their names on them. Nux. Slit. Nux ran back excitedly to their bunk and sat down waiting for Slit.   
“Hey.” Nux began as Slit turned the corner. Nux coughed a ragged cough into his elbow and Slit grimaced inside his mind, not wanting to seem soft, but he knew something was the matter and internally cursed Nux’s old lancer for not being more observant. Slit kicked off his boots and pulled himself in the bunk with Nux. Nux, never really receiving a present before didn’t really know how to start. He pulled out the petals from his pockets and one fumbled out onto the floor. Before Nux had a chance to recover Slit was reaching his arm out to grab it.   
“What’s this?” Slit asked. Nux closed his eyes hoping Slit wouldn’t think it was a piece of shit soft thing to do. He bit his lip and turned to his lancer holding the petal that said his name.   
“Lacer?” Was all he could make out. And Slit smiled a greedy grin.   
“Driver.” Slit answered confirming their bond. Nux tried not to let a too big smile cross his face before Slit interrupted.   
“Mark me.” Slit turned over, his back facing Nux and handed over his shoulder a small metal blade. “And don’t fuck it up.”


	9. Year 19

YEAR 19

Slit knew Nux was dying. The bumps on his neck were growing bigger than the one behind Slits ear and most nights Slit had to wake Nux up to remind him to breathe again when the rattling in his chest slowed down to an almost halt. Slit would stay up listening for noises in his partners lungs falling asleep only when the rhythm was secure with the proper ins and out of his lungs. When Nux would lay awake night after night from feverish shakes Slit would rub small circles on his shoulder talking him into another day and another chance at Walhalla.   
“I’m dying soft ain’t I?” Nux feverishly said late into the night. Slit couldn’t answer, he stared still at the top of their shared bunk. “It’s okay, you can say it.” Nux coughed into his elbow. Slit turned to his side and shushed him.   
“Is fine. Stop. You’re not fucking soft.” Was all Slit could say.   
“It’s not fucking fine! I’m fucking dying Slit!” Perplexed fear rose up in Nux and his eyes turned red again. The last time Slit seen him cry was years ago when Harm died.   
“Don’t.” Slit tried to manage but he couldn’t process what he was thinking and feeling at the same time. He stared helplessly at the two bumps that now had smiley faces tattooed on them. Slit remembered months ago when he tried to shrug off Nux’s concerns, we’ll call them Larry and Barry was all that Slit could offer. “You’re being a fucking baby Nux.” 

Slit and Nux made it to the fighting dens often in the wake of Nux’s sick desperation. Like many War Boys they fought off their frustrations and hid themselves through bloody fist and punches. Slit recoiled how Nux’s fighting seemed more often as Larry and Barry chewed through his wind pipe. Taking with them the boys sense of sanity, and self. As consolation Slit fed Nux colorful pills he bartered from other War Boys in a way to make the lasting bits better. But Nux’s violence was winning the pair over and time for them both was running out.   
“Leave me the fuck alone!” Nux screamed clutching the side of the dens. His throat filled with chaotic vomit mixed with the scorching fermented drink. Slit stepped back and punched his driver in the stomach, talking away the boys drink and greedily inhaling it all for himself. “What the fuck Slut!” Nux slurred in name in a wave of profanity. Slit knew Nux was angrily cursing Walhalla for taking him sooner than he needed to go.   
“You need to top off not drink this down.” Slit explained to the younger War Boy tossing the canteen to the side.  
“You don’t need to tell me what to do.” Nux protested jumping down into the dens on wobbly feet for the third time tonight. Slit stared at his partner as another Way Boy beat the broken pup to a pulp. Slit was growing angry at Nux’s self-destructive behavior. And when Nux hit the floor Slit intervened, jumping down to the den and peeling Nux up from the fight. He forced Nux’s arm around his shoulder to the chaotic screams of the other boys around them. “No! Leave me!” Nux said and spitting up whatever contents remained in his stomach in front of the both of them. Slit did not oblige. Instead he took the grunting Way Boy back to their bed and threw him into the bunk. “What the fuck are you doing?” Nux yelled, anger and dominance ripping out of him.   
“Get some fucking sleep you piece of shit!” Slit screamed as the bruises from Nux’s time in the den’s began to shine purple and blue through his painted War Boy skin.  
“Fuck off Slit! Leave me be!” Nux argued back.   
“You little fucker.” Slit’s patience was thin. He know that Nux had claimed him as lancer and for all intents and purposes Nux held the higher rank. But fuck that, Slit wasn’t going to let anybody talk to him like that. Let alone Nux. Especially when he was actually trying to save his partner for some crumb of hope he could die shiny and chrome. “Listen to me.” Slit said wrapping his hands around Nux’s throat and pulling him up so he was now standing in front of Slit. Nux maybe taller, but Slit was always the stronger one.   
“Let go of me!” Nux thrashed in Slits hand and cleared a solid punch to Slit’s jaw, Slit let go, dropping the boy on back on his bed. Nux grabbed his throat and gagged towards the ground.  
“You’re not going to die historic if you keep fighting in the dens asshole.” Slit finally explained his actions.   
“Then maybe I should just toss myself off the helm like Krow.” Nux blurted out sarcastically not realizing how much it twisted Slit’s stomach to hear that.   
“Get some sleep. Stop being a stupid pathetic piece of shit.” Slit said. Nux breathed out angrily and turned around pressing his face up to the stone wall while Slit stormed away. By the time Slit returned Nux was fast asleep. Slit arched his back and crawled in their shared bunk. Outside he pushed out the noises of the other War Boys in the same room shifting, whispering and whatever else they did in the dark. Slit put his ear up to Nux’s back and strained to hear the breathing noises he was so accustomed to rising and falling in his chest. When he was satisfied with the sound he stayed awake and felt around his own ear to where a rising lymph node was growing and a black feeling rose from Slit’s stomach. That he would do anything to die shiny and chrome securing his own place in Walhalla.


	10. Year 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's pretty short, just tying it in to the events of the movie.

YEAR 20

Nux woke up to an empty bed with Slit gone. He struggled to sit up and knew from the swelling in his hands to the pain in his throat that he desperately needed a top off from the Organic. Nux clumsily scaled the hallway down to the med bay and waited for a turn with a blood bag.   
“Back again aye?” The Organic smiled at Nux with repose.   
“I just need a top off.” Nux begged, his purple eyes like two swimming storm clouds.   
“Got one fresh right here. Universal donor.” Nux barely could make it over to the stone slab where he was to receive the transfusion when the Organic hitched Nux up to a blood bag above his head. Nux was about to doze off when he heard the Doof and drummers and knew it was something big.   
“Slit?” He saw his partner coming but he walked right past him V8 shrine. “Slit!” Nux sat back and asked another passing War Boy.   
“What’s going on?” Nux shouted.   
“It’s an imperator gone rouge!” Ferrick explained.   
“Who?” Nux asked.   
“Furiosa. She took a lot of stuff from Imortan Joe.”  
“What kind of stuff?” Nux grunted.  
“His breeders. His prized breeders!” The War Boy galloped off to grab his steering wheel. Nux saw Slit come back towards him and forced himself to stand grabbing the wheel Slit took off the shrine.   
“That’s my wheel!” Nux shouted with his hands clenched.   
“I’m driving!” Slit growled worrying that his driver was now too sick for Walhalla.   
“But you’re my lancer!” Nux protested.   
“Well I just promoted myself! Look at you! If you can’t stand up you can’t’ do war!” Slit argued at the boy.  
“We take my blood bag!” Nux suggested hastily.   
“It’s got a muzzle on it! It’s a raging feral!” Slit argued bumping heads with Nux in a display of lancer/driver dominance. But Nux gathered his strength and pushed forward, cracking heads with Slit sending the lancer to the ground. He was still Slit’s driver, sick or not.  
“High octane crazy blood filling me up.” Nux yelled and Slit smiled and agreed.   
“Organic.” Slit said. “Hitch up his blood bag.”


End file.
